


The "Disowned" Life of Byakuya Togami (and how you should be jealous of it)

by IsTheMedia



Series: Hope's Peak Failures [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Abandonment, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Self-Destruction, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: Disowned. A word that was so hard and so...detrimental. A word he though he would NEVER hear.B-but he made the right decisions...Didn't he?**HIATUS**





	1. Chapter 1

_ Togami Heir Disowned!! Details on page 35.  _

Disowned. 

It was such an ugly word. Such a word that some people thought was so far fetched  that it only happened in movies or in the gossip rags. Nobody got “disowned” nowadays! It was just kids being too entitled and their parents having enough of it. 

At least, that’s how he always thought about it. 

The headline of “ _ Togami Heir Disowned _ ” and “ _ The Future of the Togami Family Unknown _ ”...he always thought words couldn’t actually stare into somebody but here they were. 

He refuse to admit that he cried. That he cried and just gave up. Hid away from the prying eyes and flashing cameras. Part of him just wanted to fade away. 

He was a failure. 

A failure and now, had no name to live for. Nothing to be proud of. 

And the articles kept coming. 

Kyouko and Makoto didn’t get a moment of peace. And that was also his fault. 

He hated it. Hated himself. 

He just wanted this to stop.

He wished this never happened. 

Perhaps he could return to his family? Admit his mistake. Admit he’s--

N-no…

No, Kyouko and Makoto...they weren’t mistakes. He couldn’t even carry on that thought. 

He couldn’t take it though. There was something he had to do. 

If it was just to become numb to everything for a moment. 

Kyouko and Makoto were both too good for him. Even when he DID have the Togami name. Seeing him at his worst and still wanting to be with him. He was numbed and everything just blurred together. 

Days and nights bled into one another. The once proud heir relying on just drinking his concerns away. One bottle every few days lead to one a day. Then two. THough he never exceeded three a day. He couldn’t. Physically couldn’t. He would find himself waking in a daze and in clouded confusion before he could even attempt a fourth. 

He was actually a bit thankful he couldn’t remember much detail...just the barest hints of his actions. Yelling and screaming. Crying and begging. Too many months did he let himself fall into a pattern and reliance on a bottle to get him through. 

He doesn't think he ever raised a hand to either, but he couldn’t be sure. And that unknowingness weighed more on him than the initial shock of being cut off from his family entirely. 

Kyouko was the one who decided it was enough. He was certain she’d tried many times. He couldn’t be sure how many though. Though it seemed the day he woke up in the hospital was the last straw for her and Makoto. 

And for him too. 

Sobriety...was a road that was about as treacherous as falling into addiction. But he wasn’t about to fall again. He refused. 

He may no longer be a Togami, but he was groomed to not fail-and he’s done enough of that. No more. 

And the welcome home from Kyouko and Makoto…

Yeah, he can be sure THAT was worth more than the Togami name ever was to him. 

But….there was a part of it that would never leave him. It was always a constant reminder.

So this is what it must have felt like for Ishimaru? Having a name that haunted them. A name that followed and loomed over... 

Nearly everyone knew who he was, and there was nothing he could do to hide it. He rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on-the small voice telling him to get a drink. He refused to listen. 

He sighed as he dug out his phone. Was he really going to contact….them? 

They were there when the news of his...disownment was announced. But he couldn’t recall most of the visit itself. Too lost on his own head about what had just happened. And how it just wasn’t leaving him be. But...was he really that desperate to contact somebody like that? Maybe he just needed that small boost of confidence. 

He was already dialing. 

Byakuya should have just hung up as soon as he heard her voice. But part of him was just...relieved almost that even after all this, all the articles and report...that Touko Fukawa still held something for him. 

She was asking questions, so many at once he barely could figure out where one ended and the other began. He almost wanted to ask how, and why she still felt so...inclined to place him on a high pedestal. Then again maybe he didn’t want to know. 

He was certain that he wasn’t going to get any further with thier conversation...until there was a sneeze. 

He wasn’t sure how to...accept advice from somebody who was a well known murderer. But it seemed that SHE was able to keep a somewhat linear line of conversation. Albeit with detail he couldn’t care to hear about. Maybe he should have some concerns about Makoto’s safety...he was cute afterall, and technically he was-ah-committed to him. However, Syo made no hints or gestures to possibly harming the former lucky student. However, there was one bit of advice that stuck with him after he hung up. 

Something petty, huh? That was the advice Touko gave-technically it was Syo who claimed they gave Touko that same advice. Even though he didn’t want to admit it...it seemed to have worked out for her in the end. 

What could he do that would get back at his family? Something that would scandalize them, but not put Makoto and Kyouko at risk? Was there even an opportunity to do such a thing? 

Something he could think about...a-after their dinner together. Perhaps he could talk to Ishimaru...h-he seemed to have managed living well with a tarnished name. 

It would be convincing that delinquent to even allow him to get close enough to even ask the moral compass. 

Ooooor…he could have found some sort of understanding with Leon Kuwata of all people. 

Not that he cared at first, but he did over hear Kyouko and Makoto talk about the baseball player turned musician. That there was some...personal issues he was going through. Fujisaki being the one who was relying the information to and from. 

It seemed like some trivial matter, no different than what was common during their time at Hope’s Peak. 

He didn’t quite expect a confession of sexuality. 

Granted he always had a feeling that Kuwata had a soft spot for Ishimaru. Always seemed to take his responses to heart and thrive more when he would reply positively. But that admission still set him for a loop. 

Leon told him about nights on end where he couldn’t sleep because he was just plagued by images of the two. How he drank himself into a stupor when he had a run in with the biker and didn’t want to risk letting him know he was fantasizing about Ishimaru. 

How he was trying to figure out why everyone else had their lives all sorted while he didn’t. 

And then being told by Fujisaki that really nobody did. 

Byakuya supposes that was enough for him to hear. 

...though he did mention that although as ‘perfect’ Ishimaru and Oowada seemingly were...there was a chance that he could provide something of merit to their relationship. After all, they brought him along. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter expands both Chapter 2 of "The Unlikely Friendship Story of Touko Fukawa and Yasuhiro Hagakure " and Chapter 2 of "Maybe, Probably: The Awkward Dates of Leon Kuwata". 
> 
> These three fics are all somewhat occurring at the same time and will have MINOR instances of referencing in other fics, and some focused characters crossing over into this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Media vultures...every single one of them. Couldn't they just leave him be!? What was their game?

He wasn’t sure what he expected. He should have KNOWN he was to go out and get a job. There was no other way around it. He just...he hated to admit it but he didn’t have the slightest idea on how to even proceed. What was he to do? His name was hanging over him. The fact that he STILL had people following him. No business wanted that. It was getting so frustrating! 

He knows it’s being done purposefully too. He could be sure of it. The hushed whispers and the looks he gotten...how a Togami was lowering himself to work among the common folk. How “ _ truly desperate _ ” he must be. It was as if they were almost WAITING for him to do that that would just emphasize how far down he went. 

Wouldn’t doubt if any of his “dear” half siblings were the ones behind some of them. Perhaps he could ditch them, as Oowada had suggested. 

 

_ “Worked for Kiyo! Dragged his ass over and managed ta ditch every single one of them!” _

 

Then again it wasn’t like he KNEW the area all that much so figuring out where to “ditch” them was more than likely going to be a hassle. It was something he didn’t have the time for. He could try and just ignore it. It wasn’t like they could ACTUALLY do anything to him. 

However, people were taking notice. 

Not just the places he went in to attempt to apply to, but people on the streets. Giving him awkward stares. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and a sickening feeling settle in his stomach. 

He felt his skin tingling as those eyes just kept watching him. He almost made a run for it, something he KNEW they wanted--

“Hey there!” A loud cheerful voice called. 

Whipping his head around Byakuya barely had time to react before a young man ran up to him. Short and spikey brown hair and bright expressive purple eye and a guitar slung on his back, “Looks like you’re a bit lost, I can help you out! Just tell me where you need to go.” 

“I’m not lo--” 

“Ah it’s a bit loud out here, come on, I know a place we can head to where it’s a bit quieter,” and with that the young man was pulling the former heir down the street. 

He was about to demand that he was to be let go this instance--but it died in his throat as they ducked into a building. Bright flashy neon lights and loud pounding music. As the door closed behind Byakuya could see the group of paparazzi rushing past, not noticing where he went. 

“I’m sorry,” the young man said. “I was on my way to work and saw them trailing you...I ah...thought you were in trouble.” 

“I ah…” Byakuya sighed. “Thank you...they were more of an annoyance than anything.” 

There was a minor lull of silence between them. “So...um...I know it’s a dumb question but-ah-um…” 

Byakuya scoffed, so he was able to recognize him after all. “If you’re smart enough to figure out I needed help then you SHOULD be able to figure out why I was even out there in the first place.” 

The guy flinched but gave a slight smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Y-yeah just didn’t wanna jump to any conclusions you know? Oh! I’m Jun Yamazaki! Nice to meet you!” He grinned as he held out his hand. 

Byakuya eyed the offered hand before taking it and shook it. It wasn’t like he needed to introduce himself. “I should be off, I thank you for your assistance aga--” 

“Ah wait! M-my place is hiring! So um...why not try applying there?” 

There had to be a catch. Things like this just..didn’t happen….well they did, but that was only for Makoto. “I see...and where would that be?” 

Jun grinned. “Right here! Come on! I can introduce you to the woman in charge!” 

There HAD to be more to this! There just had to! 

But nevertheless he followed. 

And...he was right. 

Shouldn’t have been a shock. He KNEW things like this would have SOME catch to them. Yes they were indeed hiring. And there were no annoying paparazzi following him anymore, meaning he could be judge on his merits…

But it more about WHAT this place actually was. 

“Well what do you say Cherry-sama?” Jun asked the woman. 

Well...Byakuya would need to make sure if that was truly, proper to call them. They were extraordinarily tall. The outlandish heels were definitely not needed-however he assumed they were just worn to complete the...um...look. 

Cherry-sama, with bright red cherry red lips, and bright eye catching red, pink, and white makeup. Their dress wrapped around them and pushed their silhouette to make it appear even TALLER if that was a possibility.

This place was a cabaret. 

Byakuya was being ASKED to work at a cabaret. Not just any but ‘ _ Detonation _ ’...the name was incredibly well known for their...performers. 

It was an all drag cabaret. 

Byakuya was about to leave without a second thought. This was some joke. He already wasted enough time here and this was just going to put him further behind his mental schedule. His reaction didn’t seem to offend Jun or Cherry-sama as they followed him to the door. As soon as Byakuya opened it, he almost slammed it shut again. THEY were still out there!? Paparazzi were literally media vultures! 

“There IS the back door,” Cherry-sama stated. “However darling, that is only reserved for employees to use.” 

Byakuya glared at the other in annoyance. But...he had no choice did he? He was trapped. And THAT was his only way to actually get out. “Fine...what do I need to fill out.” 

“Oh darling,” Cherry-sama said as they clicked their tongue. “It’s not that easy. Anyone can just fill out a form, but for THIS, I need to see what YOU can do.” 

Byakuya felt his face pale before he scowled. “I’m leaving.” 

“Alright darling,” the club owner began. “But how will you explain yourself to them? Or would they even want to hear you out? After all, the former esteemed Togami heir, leaving a place such as  _ this _ ? Then again a photo like that could possibly set them for life.” 

Byakuya bit his lip. Dammit...he should have known better. There was nobody you could EVER truly trust once you gotten out into the real world. 

This was proof enough. 

He turned around. He felt himself sneering at the pleased looks on the faces of the other two. 

“Fine…” 

“Oh darling I KNEW you would change your mind!” Cherry-sama said with a little clap. “You follow Jun sweetie here and they’ll show you what to do.” 

Byakuya glared at the young man, who...just grinned back. Seemingly not caring what exactly was happening around him. 

However he followed the other to the back. Fuming all the while as Jun was searching through the racks of clothing. 

“Here, this might fit you,” Jun said as he passed a hanger to Byakuya. 

“No,” he replied flatly. 

“Cherry-sama is giving you a chance to--” 

“I refuse to degrade myself like this,” he snapped. 

“It’s not degrading,” Jun stated simply. “It’s a form of expression.To step outside of your day to day and just...stop being you for a while.” 

“And why would I want that?” This was getting annoying. He rather anywhere but here. He WANTED to leave but...at risk of damaging his reputation further-or worse, assisting whatever half-sibling is behind this chase of his…

“Listen, you try it out, and I will see if Cherry-sama would let you leave whether or not she hires you,” Jun tried to compromise. 

“Nothing you say will get me INTO this...this…” he held it up and looked it over. Byakuya Togami was NOT going to wear a dress! It was a mismatch hodgepodge of silks and satins and color was such a blinding shade of blue it ACTUALLY hurt his eyes if he stared at it too long. 

Jun sighed some. “This is a chance to be somebody else BESIDES you. Haven’t you just wanted to just sto--”

“No,” Byakuya replied before Jun could finish and threw the garment back at him. “I refuse. I am leaving.” 

He was fed up with this! H-he didn’t care what they’d say! What they would print! 

“Ah, b-but think of the reaction your family would have if they saw you on the stage!” Jun called out. 

Reaction? HA! If they ever saw him doing THAT--if they ever...

 

_ “Weeeeeellll, you could get back at them and do something petty. Kyahaha!”  _

 

That was Syo’s suggestion...something petty...right. 

On second thought, maybe he should try it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should give a big THANKS to Fran from the WWCHB Discord who was kind enough to let me use their OC Jun as the...I guess ambassador to this new life to Byakuya.
> 
> Also "Detonation" is a reference with "Explosion" which is a well known Drag club in Osaka.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was he even bothering returning to that place? What was the point! There was no way he would even--
> 
> Who was that the owner said was going to attend that night?

“I-is everything alright?” 

Byakuya lifted his head from the paper to look over to Makoto. “Pardon?” 

“I ah...you just seem a bit, well...different?” Makoto said. “Like since you got back yesterday. D-did something happen when you were out?” 

“Just the same trouble with the media vultures,” Byakuya mentioned off handedly. 

“They still won’t leave you alone?” The former lucky student frowned.

“It would be foolish to think otherwise,” Byakuya began. “I’m certain some of my half-siblings are supplying them something to ensure they catch me in some sort of act.” 

“That’s just--”

The former heir sighed as he set the paper down. “If you finish that with  _ fair,  _ then I must inform you that life in general is not fair.” 

“Still...can’t I just worry about you?” Makoto asked. “I-it’s what a...boyfriend does you know?”  

Byakuya felt his own face flush. “You...needn’t worry about me over such trivial things like this. It’s more of an annoyance than any danger.”

“You do know,” a new voice cut in. “He will still worry about you regardless of the danger or lack thereof.”

Byakuya sighed as he looked over to Kyouko. “Both of you have your own concerns you should focus on. I’ve handled much worse.” 

“B-but--” 

“Makoto...sometimes I think you care a bit too much,” Byakuya said as he stood up. 

“You’re heading out again?” Kyouko asked. 

“I assume you were listening in,” Byakuya began. “Because of  _ them _ , I actually had to turn in earlier than I anticipated.”

“You know you don’t have to,” Makoto began. “I-it’s not like we’re struggling for--” 

“It’s a thing of principles,” Kyouko looked to Makoto and gave him a soft smile.  “I hope today go better for you Byakuya.” 

“Thank you,” he nodded and was about to head out but Makoto grabbed his arm as he walked past. 

Makoto stood up and gave a soft kiss to Byakuya's cheek. And Kyouko followed with on to the other. Both wishing him luck as he went out. 

He wasn’t even a full block away before he could feel somebody following him close by. It seemed they really had nothing better to do. Though he was a bit more confident in evading thiem this time. 

After all, he’s learned a new back way that was easy to lose people in. It only took a few minutes but once he was certain he lost the annoying tag-along, Byakuya once again found himself stepping into  _ Detonation _ . 

It wasn’t like he wanted to admit that he...enjoyed it? 

It was a hard fact to swallow, but it was true. Despite the conniving way he was put into that position, h-he actually found this whole thing to be quite…

Liberating? 

Ugh, that word felt too cliche. 

“Darling so good to see you back,” Cherry beamed. “Jun’s in the back waiting for you, run along now.” 

Though the tone and manner of speaking the owner gave was something he knew he was never going to get use to. However he made his way back through the club.

“You came back!” Jun grinned as soon as Byakuya stepped into the back room. 

“Since it appears that I can enter and leave without being seen,” Byakuya began, as he pushed Jun away from an attempted hug. “I must admit that this is the only place where I can be without needing to bring attention to myself or...them.” 

Jun chuckled. “You really like them huh? To put their safety at the same standard of yours?” 

Byakuya huffed. “Don’t be ridiculous.” Their safety was higher than his own. “So what am I supposed to do today?” 

“I’m going to be giving you the basics of what we do here!” Jun said brightly. “Cherry-sama was indeed impressed with how you did last night. Like, she was saying that something had to have clicked ‘cause of how just...aggressive you were! It was amazing!” 

Byakuya felt his face flush slightly. The only thing he really remembered was thinking how his family would have reacted. It was a moment of defiance and showing them-PROVING to them the he did not care what they would throw at him. He would give it back tenfold. 

And it felt...amazing. 

“So to get you started lets cover the rules here,” Jun began. “We try to keep to the schedule that’s posted right at the front of the dressing room.If anything happens and say, um...for example the act before you called and said they’re going to be late because traffic. We will bump YOUR act up to fill in that time. Or say if they can’t come in at all and your not scheduled to be on stage just work the floor you COULD be pulled and set up to be on stage.” Jun continued explaining as they lead the way through the back room, to the club floor. “Now, Cherry-sama complete prohibits drinking while on the clock. Even if you’re offered one you HAVE to turn it down.” 

Byakuya felt an uneasiness overcome him. He was certain he could keep temptation at bay so long as he refused to fall into any sort of depressive state...however there was always an uncertainty. 

And he hated that was always a possibility. 

“But things like teas, water, soda, that’s free on tap for us!” Jun said. 

“I haven’t fully agreed to this, you are aware, correct?” 

“Ah...b-but I thought--” 

“I do not know what they told you, but I haven’t made any sort of formal agreement. The only reason why I’m here is to observe…” he trailed off. He didn’t even WANT to consider this as even a possibility despite…

Despite that feeling he had. It was like a power he had that was unlike what he had with the use of the Togami name. 

“Sweetheart,” Byakuya cringed a bit at the voice and the following clap. “I know you’re showing our newest member around--”

“I haven’t agreed to anything yet,” Byakuya argued. 

“Of course darling,” Cherry brushed him off. “But Haruka called in, poor dear can’t make her shift tonight. Think you could do your little music act for us tonight?” 

“Ah, um...I can? B-but what about--” Jun began as he gestured to Byakuya. 

“Sweetheart don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.” 

Byakuya didn’t like the sound of that at all. In the slightest. 

Cherry smiled as Jun made their way back...and when it was just the two of them the owner looked to Byakuya. “Now darlin--” 

“No,” Byakuya said without hesitation. 

“I didn’t even say what I wanted.”

“But you want something,” Byakuya said as he adjusted his glasses. 

“Well, Jun is taking over a performance for Haruka,” Cherry began. 

“I was right here, I know.” 

“Buuuut, QT-chan is also not able to come in, family emergency and all,” the owner added. 

“No,” he should have known there was more to this. 

“You seemed like such a natural las--” 

“No.” 

“You wouldn’t need to wear what we put you in last night,” Cherry exponded. 

“I do not care, my answer is still no,” Byakuya said as he tried to push past. He refused. He was NOT going to do this! Why he even THOUGHT of returning here was beyond him! 

“Well I suppose Kamlyn Togami would be disappointed when he attends,” the club owner mentioned offhandedly. 

That name was enough to have Byakuya stop. Why one EARTH would HE attend here!?

“He was hoping to get a chance to get, well...how did he put it…” Cherry proceeded as they tapped a finger to their lower lip trying to make it seem they were lost in thought. “The  _ unique  _ crowd such as ourselves to find stability with him and his business practices.” 

“You are aware that it’s a farce,” Byakuya stated. 

“Oh darling of course I do!” Cherry began. “However he’s insistent. He made a small wager.” 

“Entertain him and he’ll reconsider?” Byakuya asked as he crossed his arms. Sounded like something he’d pull himself. But what was Kamlyn have planned? He was a man…

Ah, entertainment industry...right. 

“I’m not surprised you know how he thinks…” Cherry began as their lips turned up into a smirk. “I’m thinking, almost give him a ending he won’t forget.” 

Perhaps, he misjudged the club owner after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we are not given ANY names to Byakuya's half siblings I decided to go with something that was in a similar idea (Byakuya roughly translating to "White Knight") Kamlyn is an unisex name-variation on Lord (seems fitting for a Togami).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was one thing Byakuya knew about being a Togami...was how they HATED being beaten.

Jun smiled as they stepped back admiring their work. It was so rare he got to do somebody else's makeup anymore. They haven’t had any new hires for a while.  "You look amazing! AH! D-did you remember to-" 

Byakuya held up his hand in a manner to silence Jun. "I have taken care of everything. Don't make this into a big deal and he will not connect the dots right away." 

“Is...is he the only reason that had you reconsider?” 

“That...and Cherry may not be as much of a nuisance as I first thought them to be,” Byakuya said. 

“Be careful with how you talk about Cherry-sama!” Jun cried and Byakuya ignored the distress as he tried to finish getting himself dressed. 

“Jun Sweetheart, you’re on soo--oooh I am loving the green on you,” Cherry smiled as they looked over to Byakuya. 

Byakuya just threw the owner a look, and they just laughed it off. It wasn’t anything too drastic. A green velvet, high neck dress; with gold detailing along the neck, bodice and hemline. There was a slit up along one side of the dress that that went from hip all the way down to the bottom. The sleeves were some sort of layered mesh material. It was leaps and bounds better than what he was forced into the night before. 

However there was one thing that was proving to be a slight problem. 

He didn’t see the point of going all in with the black velveteen heels but Jun just wouldn’t stop insisting. He only put them on to shut the other up.  It wasn’t as if he knew just where any of the costume pieces were quite yet. 

Before he could even ask where he could find an alternative pair, Jun was alright being rushed out onto the stage. 

He did his best not to sneer, well alright he really didn’t try. This place was truly going to test his patience. It may be more trying than listening to that idiot Hagakure ramble on and on about how he was seeing a bad turn of events in his life. 

....huh...maybe he should have listen to the moron after all. 

“Darling,” a hushed voice called. He really didn’t need to look over to know who it was. He sighed and looked over. Sure enough there was the club owner waving at him to come over to them. He was about to ignore it...until he realized that they were right by the curtains. Without another moment to think he made his way over. “He’s right out there,” Cherry gestured as they pulled back the curtains. 

“Tch, of course he’d be surrounded…” Byakuya huffed as he peaked out. Surrounding the man were several men and women all in varying styles of dress. From formal to almost shockingly too casual. What was he trying to do?   

“Darling, YOU can get close though,” the owner smirked pulling him from his thoughts. “Just own this performance,” they added with a wink before going out onto the stage just as Jun made his way back. “My dears, I know that you are all possibly waiting and looking forward to our cutie QT to perform, but, sadly the dear could make it tonight due to some...unforeseen events.” Cherry announced, there was a wave of disappointed groans and shouts of concern. “However, in light of this...we here at  _ Detonation _ thought it would be a  _ blast _ to give you all a taste of something new,” they continued. 

Byakuya adjusted one of the straps on his shoes, looks like he wasn’t going to get out of these anytime soon. Might as well make the best of them. 

“And by new I mean very new,” Cherry emphasized with a wink that gotten some whistles as a reply. “So all you be nice as we welcome the newest darling to the stage; Kara Royale!” 

And with that Byakuya stepped through curtains with a flourish. The music began playing and the lights dimmed and a red filter covered them. There was a part where he wondered if that old cliche of nervousness would overtake him…

But it never did. 

Instead as soon as Kamlyn  was looking up at the stage. And instead he felt like he was getting ready for a fight. 

 

_ Primadonna girl, yeah _

_ All I ever wanted was the world _

_ I can't help that I need it all _

_ The primadonna life, the rise, the fall _

 

Making confident strides along the stage to the edge all while he match his syncing to the music, he never let Kamlyn out of his sight for long. Watching him. Observing him. Waiting for a tell, an opening. 

 

_ Buy a big diamond ring for me? _

_ Would you get down on your knees for me? _

_ Pop that pretty question right now, baby _

 

He spun on the toe of his feet before dropping to his knees in front of one of the people seated at the very end of the stage. They seemed almost enamored with his he was performing, how the subtle gold eyeliner would shine if it caught the light just right. 

Getting to his feet teh red filter dropped and replaced with a warm yellow, almost golden one as he was helped off the stage by some of the patrons. 

 

_ I know I've got a big ego _

_ I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though _

 

There was a chorus of“ _ Oooh _ ” resounding from those working on the floor as he made his way through, eyes focussed on the table when Kamlyn sat. 

 

_ And it's sad to the core, core, core _

 

This time it was a flurry of “ _ Yeah!” _ from the audience as he continued on. He passed Kamlyn’s table as the light followed him around. Trying his best to immerse all the patrons. And was succeeding.

 

_ Every day's such a chore, chore, chore _

 

The responding “ _ Wow! _ ” was a mix-though he could clearly hear Jun and Cherry. He made his way around the club’s floor. Stepping up onto tables to deliver a more impactful scene 

He spun and would pull a patron up play more into the performance. Didn’t seem like a single one of them minded. The light lost its gold filter and it was now just the plain white light, catching the shimmer in the makeup he wore along with the gold accents to the deep green velvet gown.

 

_ Living life like I'm in a play _

_ In the limelight I want to stay _

_ I know I've got a big ego. _

 

He finally was making his way back over to where Kamlyn was. Everyone at the table did seem to be captivated by the performance so far. So much so that one of the men actually pulled his chair out so he could step up like he’s done before. This was an opportunity he couldn’t refuse to take.  

 

_ You say that I'm kinda difficult _

_ But it's always someone else's fault _

 

Being helped up onto the table he continued on, until he was in front of Kamlyn. The man still didn’t seemed to recognize him. Byakuya pushed a bit further, the toe of the shoe pressing against one of Kamlyn’s shoulder. 

Byakuya watched as those eyes trailed along the leg and up his body. He leaned down as the song was drawing to its end. 

 

_ Got you wrapped around my finger, babe _

_ You can count on me to misbehave _

 

The moment Byakuya saw those eyes widened, he took it as a mental victory; and with a shove from his foot, he toppled the other man to the floor. Kamlyn flailed a bit before he fell back and landed with a hard ‘thud’ onto the club’s floor. The former heir straightened himself up, and looked down at that other. 

 

_ Primadonna girl _

 

And with that Byakuya dropped the microphone and stepped off the table all the while Kamlyn was sputtering in confusion as he scrambled back to his feet. 

“Y-You!” Kamlyn roared, and Byakuya didn’t even react as he made his way back to the stage. “O-Once I expose what you’ve become--y-you’re never NEVER going even LOOK at the Toga--” 

“Sweetie,” a curt voice cut him off. He whipped around and was now face to face with a now sour looking Cherry. “If you dare endanger any of my darlings I’m going to ask you to leave.” 

“But you--HE’S--” 

“It was part of the agreement,” Cherry continued. “If you can’t accept this  _ sweetie _ then I will ask you to leave.” 

“Our deal!” Kamlyn argued. 

“Has never been agreed upon. Now, be a man and leave quietly, or be a boy and I will force you out myself,” Cherry demanded. 

All the while Byakuya sat himself on the edge of the stage and watched it unfold. To be honest he wouldn’t mind seeing the club owner toss he half sibling out. Would just add the the night so far. 

“You are so so!!!” Jun was right besides him, nearly vibrating with energy. 

“Please keep your voice down I want to hear what’s going to happen,” Byakuya chided. 

He had to admit...it shouldn’t have been and AS pleasant scene as it was to see Kamlyn Togami being tossed out by a nearly 230cm drag queen in neon red and white-right onto the street, followed by a swarm of flashing camera and muffled questions. 

Cherry huffed as they made their way over to the two. “That was truly a sight wouldn’t you say Kara darling?” 

Byakuya just scoffed. There was no way Kamlyn could live this down. No way anyone would believe him. So he was safe for now...THEY were safe. 

However...there was more to that. There was part of him that, truly did enjoy this. He felt like he was somebody else than Byakuya Togami, the Affluent Progeny. He wasn’t sure what it was yet.But he would be a fool to just let that go now. Wouldn’t it? 

“It’s a shame that you’ll be leaving us,” Cherry carried on. “However be aware that the door’s always open for you, both front AND back.” 

“Actually...how about a deal instead?” Byakuya began. 

“Now darling, I don’t like dealing with Togami’s as you plainly saw,” Cherry teased. 

“Well, how about a deal with a Royale instead?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It WAS just going to be four chapters like "The Unlikely Friendship Story of Touko Fukawa and Yasuhiro Hagakure"
> 
> BUT! I was inspired to write a few more chapters. Sadly I'm going to be on the road a lot this weeks so there may be a minor delay in updates.


End file.
